


Daddy Samson

by Bandshe



Series: Dena and Samson [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day has arrived when Samson meets the little one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Samson

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this on Tumblr and realized that his response to a question Dena posed wasn't Samson enough. So I'm changing it here.

“Are you sure?” Samson was nervous now that Dena was pregnant. It was different before, it was just them, no worries of hurting anyone else, but now there is a child in her womb.

“Samson, I swear, if you don’t fuck me I’ll get Cullen to. He’s been staring at me hungrily since I started showing. I bet he wants to slip his hard cock in me.” Dena antagonized him. She wanted him to fuck her like he used to, before she was pregnant.

“You horny bitch, I bet he can’t fill you up like I can.” Samson plunged into her as deep as he was allowed to. Now that she was so far along she could only comfortable have sex on either her side, or in this case, on all fours. What had made it worse for them was the farther into her pregnancy she was, the hornier she became. She wanted to be with him everyday, but she couldn’t, at least not without raising suspicion.

“Are you sure you want to do this, birdie?” Samson played with her ass as he slowed his pace. He saw her body tense as he asked the question.

“Yes.“ She snapped. “We’ve done this plenty of times, Samson. You’ve never hurt me before.”

“But the baby…” Samson poured oil on her ass, massaging into and around her hole.

“Is not in my ass. Sam, please, before we get caught.” Dena pleaded with him. She rubbed her ass against his erection, teasing him until he relented.

Samson placed one hand on her back as he gently guided his erection into her ass. Dena crumpled up the papers underneath her hands. The sensation was intense, more so now that she was pregnant. The couple grunted as he fully sheathed himself inside. Samson grabbed onto her as best he could and slowly rolled his hips into her. He could see her turn red, her whole body seemed to glow. Her whimpers were faint, but still enough to spur him on. The urge to slap her ass was great, but it would be heard, and that wasn’t a risk he’d take. He moved his hand to her shoulder and gradually sped up his pace. He tightened his grip on her shoulder and began to plunge in deeper, each time pulling back further before thrusting in.

“Samson, don’t you dare pull out unless you’re done.” she groaned. He was right, he filled her up nicely. Samson was the first man she allowed to penetrate her in this fashion and even in their rougher sessions, he was always gentle with her during anal. Always asking her if she was ok, despite who he was in the war, he was a good man, a caring man. “Harder.” she begged.

Samson clawed her back, he wanted to mark her, he didn’t care if she was going to leave the room marked. He leaned over her back and bit her shoulder. She wanted to stop him, but she loved the sensation. Samson stopped himself before leaving a noticeable mark, he wasn’t going to risk both of their necks for a foolish display of affection. He ran his tongue over the bites, soothing the burning sensation he had left behind. He moved his arm around her, his fingers dipping into her sex as he thrust into her ass.

Dena muffled her scream with her hands. Her screams were those of pleasure, but Samson stopped, worried about her.

“Dena, are you ok?” Samson thought he had hurt her, that he got carried away and was ready to pull out when she stopped him.

“I’m good Raleigh.” she sighed.

Samson didn’t want to hear it and pulled out. “I’m sorry Dena, but I can’t risk hurting you.”

Dena stood up angrily, turning around to face him. Samson avoided eye contact, he knew how she could get when she was mad. She walked up to him, determined to get what she wanted, what she deserved. “I’m not leaving here without coming.” She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Her hands wandering down and until she got a firm grasp around his shaft.

“Mmm, you’re not going to let me leave here without you getting what you want, are you?” Samson pulled her closer.

“Of course, I’m the Inquisitor and I made a promise that I’d get out of you all that I could.” Dena spoke so softly that Samson had to bend over to hear her, giving her the access to his ear she needed. “Marry me, Raleigh.”

Samson pulled back, almost too quickly causing his beautiful bird to frown. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. Were his ears deceiving him? He was the one that was supposed to ask, it should be him. He wanted to, he did. He had dreamed of asking her before she was with child, but he knew it was ridiculous to ask. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew his fate, when the Inquisition didn’t have any use for him he’d be disposed of. In fact, it was Dena that had sealed his fate. “After we’re done with you, you are going to die for your crimes. Cullen, make sure I never forget this.” Her words cold and almost as heartless as Meredith had been near the end. His heart sank thinking about his sentence and her current demand.

“Raleigh? Is that a no?” Dena started to cry. Her eyes swollen and red, tears streaming down her face. She began to hyperventilate and Samson felt like a total jerk. He couldn’t speak, he didn’t know where to begin, he just stood there, frozen. What could he say? He could give her an answer, the one he wanted her to give if he had ever asked. He laced up his trousers again, quietly and pensively. The longer he went without talking the angrier Dena became. “Raleigh Samson, if you don’t give me an answer I’ll have them put you down now.” Her words were meant to cut him, a foolish mistake.

"Should we hold this wedding downstairs in the great hall? Should we invite all of southern Thedas? Are you going to have Cullen walk you down the aisle? I'm sure he'd love to hand you off to me." Samson finally snapped. He couldn't believe she had asked him such a ridiculous question. She knew the consequences and even the odds of it happening. "You are a foolish girl if you think threatening me will get you the answer you seek. Go, put me down and then explain to our child why their father is dead.” Samson turned away from her, he dug his nails into his arms, trying his hardest not to smash a vase against the wall. He could hear her cries getting louder. Fuck, someone will surely come in now. He turned around and Dena was on the floor on her hands and knees crying, her tears falling onto the papers that had fallen to the ground while they fucked.

“I’m sorry, Raleigh. I didn’t mean what I said, about putting you down. I’m an idiot, I can’t take that back, ever. Forgive me.” she couldn’t look him in the eyes after that, she didn’t know if she could ever.

Samson walked towards her and got down on his knees. “Dena.” He lifted her chin and looked into her pale eyes. “Whether or not I want to marry you is irrelevant, it's whether or not it will happen. This isn't meant to happen to me. In all honesty I never wanted it to happen to me. I wasn't worthy of anyone's affections and nobody was foolish enough to waste their time on me. Well, I suppose until you came around. You are a fool for loving such a broken man, a traitor." Samson suspected he was only digging himself a bigger hole, but he had to tell her. "I forgive you, Dena, but that doesn't change our situation or who I am and what I've done. You better think on this some more girlie, it's a big question you're asking there. If you're set on it, if it's what you want, then I’m done making foolish decisions. Yes, I will marry you. I don’t know how it’s going to happen, but I know how determined you are.” Samson smiled pulling her in for a kiss.

“Are you sure? You really want to marry me?” Dena hoped she hadn’t misheard him or even if he wasn’t lying to escape his fate.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, pretty bird.”

Dena wrapped her arms around him, refusing to let go until he had to push her off. “I love you Dena. Now, do you still want me to make you come?” He laughed as she looked away ashamed.

Dena nodded, but before Samson could proceed with his duties the door swung open. “Balls.” Samson muttered.

“Inquisitor? What’s going on here? Are you okay?” Cullen ran to her helping her to her feet while shooting Samson an icy glare. Samson got up, returning the favor.

“Yes, Commander. I was just feeling ill and Samson was helping me.” she looked over at her lover who smiled at her gently behind Cullen’s back.

“Helping? I bet.” Cullen walked her to the door and handed her over to the guard. “Bring her to her quarters. I’ll bring Samson to his quarters.”

“Oh, thank you Commander.” Samson placed his hand over his heart pretending to swoon over Cullen. Dena looked over her shoulder giggling as she watched him smile foolishly at Cullen. Cullen frowned at Samson’s lack of respect and grabbed his arm and pushed him in front of him. Samson walked only ten feet behind Dena and admired her graceful walk, she may have been pregnant but she was still a graceful creature.

“Move it, Samson!” Cullen barked from behind him.

“Fuck off.” Samson mumbled, still bitter about Cullen’s untimely arrival.

An hour passed when he heard all this commotion in the courtyard. He left his quarters and carefully made his way down the stairs, making sure to hide his face with his hooded cape.

“Are you sure?” A man asked.

“Absolutely, I heard her screaming. “I swore I heard her blaming that traitor, Samson.” an older woman responded. The mention of his name made his heart sink. She had exposed him, everyone will know by the end of the day. “Fool.” he muttered catching the attention of one of the guards. The guard spun around, but Samson had already snuck off.

“This can’t be happening. I can’t even be there with her. Why can’t I be there?” Samson looked around for a way to sneak in, for a way he could make it inside and not look suspicious. Before he got a chance to make his way to higher ground he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Samson?” a throaty voice boomed from behind him. Samson knew who it was, and he didn’t feel like getting into a confrontation. He put on his most disingenuous smile and turned to face Bull.

“Well, if it isn’t the great Iron Bull.”

“What are you doing out of your cage?” Bull frowned.

“If you must know, it’s no longer a cage.” he looked up at the turret.

“If you’re stuck in it, it’s still a cage. Except this time it’s a more comfortable one.” Bull grunted.

“I just wanted to know what the commotion was about.” Samson glared.

“The boss is finally having her baby.” Bull studied Samson’s stance, his expression, he knew Samson was hiding something, he knew he was lying, but he didn’t know what about. He folded his arms across his chest, grimacing. “What are you hiding Samson?” Bull stepped closer.

“According to everyone here, a lot.” Samson refused to be intimidated, but the only thought that invaded his mind was how easily Bull could break him if he had found out that the child she was giving birth to was his. He knew they’d think he took advantage of her, that he must’ve coerced her into having sex with him, maybe for information regarding Corypheus and then about the red templars. He would agree to those accusations of course, but he didn’t want people seeing her in that light. He didn’t want to Inquisition to fall apart due to the scandal that the two had wrought.

“Stop being a smart ass. When I find out what you’re up to, I’ll make sure you’re dealt with.” Bull threatened.

“It’s alright, the Inquisitor has already sentenced me to death, there is nothing else that can be done.” Samson turned his back to Bull and started ascending the steps.

He sat on his bed, his head buried in his hands hearing her screams echoing through Skyhold. He was useless to her in his room. He looked out the window, his turret faced her’s, but there was no activity inside. He wondered where she was, was she in the great hall, the war room, the library? Wherever she was, he wanted to be there with her, to hold her and comfort her. To bear the pain she most surely was willing to inflict upon him. He knew she was cursing up a storm, he loved her foul mouth, it was one of the things they shared. He grimaced at the idea that Cullen was probably holding her hand, helping her through the pains of childbirth, and possibly even trying to figure out why it was his name that she screamed out. He grew tired but he didn’t want to sleep until he heard the cries of his newborn. No matter what he wanted, sleep overtook him.

A knock jolted him out of his sleep. “Who in the fucking Void is at the damn door?” The knock came again, this time much heavier. “Hold on, you bloody idiot.” Samson rolled out of bed and shuffled his way to the door. When he opened it he saw a cloaked figure standing there. At first he suspected it was a guard or an assassin sent to finish him off, presumably on Bull’s orders. He squinted his eyes until the figure stepped forward into the light.

“Samson, you must come with me.” the woman’s voice whispered from beneath her cloak.

“Spymaster?” he asked hoping for some degree of confirmation.

“Now is not the time for introductions, come with me if you want to see your child, or you can stay here like a miserable fool.” She stepped out of the way, letting him through.

“You know?” Samson looked behind him. She never made eye contact with him.

“I know everything.” She responded curtly.

“Who else knows?” Samson asked nervously.

“That doesn’t concern you right now.” Leliana pushed him forward, but he didn’t budge. He turned to her, “Not my concern? You’re mistaken, Spymaster; this is very much my concern.”

“If you're wondering that word will spread and you’ll be hanged for it, then don’t worry. The Inquisition will suffer if word gets out, it will suffer more than you ever will. That is of course until Cullen finds out. She rejected him, presumably for you. He won’t take that well, especially since he wants to pick up the pieces that the father of her child left.”

Samson’s face burned with anger. He suspected Cullen cared for Dena, but to hear the confirmation filled him with rage. He knew that once he was out of the picture, Cullen would swoop in and take her into his bed. But she wouldn’t do it, she asked him, no, demanded him to marry her, no matter how unlikely it was for them to get married. But what about if she allowed it, or worse if she was the one to suggest it? He knew it would be hard for her to not have release and he’d expect it to happen, but not him, anyone but him.

Leliana lead him through passageways he didn’t know existed, and if he didn’t know about them there was a chance no one else did either. The paths were dark and winding, but eventually the reached the steps that lead to her quarters. His heart thudded in his chest, his palms began to sweat and he almost backed away. When he reached her door he paused briefly, wondering if he should knock or just walk in.

“Samson, do you want to see them or not?” Leliana pushed him forward, forcing him to open the door. He pushed down the latch and quietly entered her room. He looked behind him, but Leliana was already gone. He locked the door behind him and continued up the steps.

“Dena?” he whispered. He waited for a reply, but there was none. He figured she didn’t hear, so he called out to her again. “Dena?” and that’s when he heard it, he heard his baby’s cries, followed by his lover’s annoyed groans. “Where is your father?”

“I’m right here, pretty bird.” he approached the bed slowly. Dena smiled at him, she looked drained and exhausted. He could tell she had no energy to stand up, but he wouldn’t want her to anyways. “What is it?” he asked as he tried for a better view.

“It’s a baby Samson.” No matter how tired Dena was, she couldn’t resist being a smart ass.

“Amusing.” Samson replied sarcastically.

“She’s a girl. A sweet little girl that just so happens to have her father’s hair and nose.”

“Maker, the poor girl will never find a suitor.” Samson sighed. Samson sat on the bed and looked over at his daughter who was drinking her mother’s milk. “She’s lovely. What did you name her?” he asked stroking his daughter’s round face.

“I haven’t yet. I wanted her father to be present for the naming.” Dena held his hand and started to cry.

“Oh, birdie, don’t cry.” Samson slid next to her and embraced her as best he could, so as not to disturb their daughter as she ate.

“I was thinking Mirabelle, Mira for short. I don’t know if you’d like it, or if you had a better choice.” her eyes remained fixated on their baby.

“I love it. It’s beautiful name for a beautiful baby. My Mirabelle.” Samson started to tear up. He never thought there would be a time where he’d be with a woman that truly loved him and have a child with her, no less.

After Dena was done feeding Mirabelle, she handed her over to Samson, who awkwardly tried to hold her. In between the laughs, Dena managed to help him hold their daughter. Samson looked at her as she held onto his finger. “You’re a beautiful princess my little love.” He bent down and kissed her forehead.

“Aren’t you two the cutest.” Dena commented as she watching Samson coo at Mirabelle.

“Fuck off.” Samson retorted.

Dena couldn’t help but laugh as she propped herself up in bed. “I love you Raleigh, I love both of you.”

Samson sat next to her, never wanting to let go of their baby. “We made her. She’s ours.” Samson said in disbelief. Samson felt Dena’s soft lips press up against his scruffy cheek.

“Put her in the crib.” Dena whispered in his ear as she stroked his arm. He looked at her, her eyes hungered for attention, for him to please her. He didn’t know anything about childbirth, but he figured they shouldn’t be fooling around anytime soon.

“Dena, we can’t…” Samson began.

“I just want you to hold me. We finally have the opportunity to be spend the night together. I want to make the best of it.”

Samson smiled at her and got up to place Mirabelle in her crib, she whimpered a bit before she closed her eyes and settled back to sleep. Samson turned back around and Dena smiled at him, beckoning him to her side. He slid into bed with her and kissed her. His hand behind her head, pulled her in closer. His tongue slid into her mouth, a small taste is all he needed to be sated. Her hand started to travel below his waist line and he was preparing to stop her when she looked up him. “No. I want to please you.” Dena’s voice was so soft, so delicate. She undid his laces and grabbed onto his shaft. He moved his hand into her open night shirt and grabbed her breast. Milk leaked onto his hand, but he didn’t care, he needed her. He couldn’t fathom having to wait to be intimate with her, but he had gone a long time before, he could do it again. She continued to pump him, slowly readying him for what was to come. She playfully nibbled on his ears as she ran her thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the precum around the crown of his cock.

“Mmm” Samson moaned out as she twisted her hand around his shaft.

“Take your shirt off.” She licked the shell of his ear, coaxing him. She smiled at him devilishly as he removed his shirt, revealing his hairy chest. She ran her fingers through his chest hair as she moved to his neck where she carelessly left love bites. She nipped and sucked on his neck not caring who was going to see. As far as either of them knew, the only person who was aware of Samson being with her was Leliana. Dena licked and sucked her way down to Samson’s waist where she began to tug at his pants and smalls. Samson shifted around giving her a better opportunity to remove his trousers. Once she slid them down past his thighs his cock sprang out. His cock had a wonderful curve to it, it hit her spot wonderfully and she always made sure to tell him that. Her tongue slid over his waistline, sending shivers up his body.

“Come on woman, stop teasing me and suck me off like you used to in the cell.” Samson found his dominance once more. Dena only smiled and prolonged his torture. Samson squirmed a bit before he grabbed the back of her head and guided his cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down slowly as he rolled his hips in synchronization. She moaned out as he filled her mouth more. She dug her nails into his thighs, not because it was too much, but because he loved the pain.

“Maker, bitch, you suck cock like a dream.” his eyes rolled back as his grin widened when her tongue slid up his shaft. He couldn’t hold back much longer, it felt too good. He grunted as he emptied his seed down her throat. She moaned as she continued to suck him off, but he was too sensitive to enjoy it. “Stop, Dena, it’s too much.”

“I don’t want to.” She grabbed a hold of his cock, ready to pump it some more. He grabbed her wrist and shook his head. She frowned at him, but let go. He pulled her up slowly, watching and feeling her breasts rub against his chest as she came up. Their lips met each other again and small pecks were exchanged before Samson’s hand was behind her head holding her in place as he slid his tongue into her mouth and took over.

Dena could feel the heat pooling in her belly, the wetness forming in her sex, but she couldn’t do anything. Samson couldn’t satiate her hunger, at least not for now. The one thing about Samson though, he was always good at making up for lost time.


End file.
